bless_the_hartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trash Twins
This article contains mature themes. You have been warned. Continue at your own risk. " " is the is the fifth episode of Bless the Harts. Plot After Betty's arch-nemesis, Crystalynn, majorly insults her and Jenny in public, the two Hart women conspire to get the ultimate revenge. Meanwhile, Wayne tries to figure out how to deal with his misbehaving uncle. Full Story At Mega-Lo-Mart, Jenny and Betty get their nails done when Crystalynn comes to greet them. Jenny thinks she is a perfectly nice lady, but Betty warns Jenny of her ego. On their way out, a car comes and skids, splashing dirty water onto Betty and Jenny with the person driving yelling out "Trash Twins." Jenny goes home to clean up, while Betty goes to store security to look at the footage. On the ride home, Jenny and Wayne see a kid messing around in the city. Wayne claims it is his 10-year old relative, Uncle Tommy. He claims that one of the relatives in his generation had kids late, who in turn had kids late, so therefore makes Tommy a generation above Wayne, despite being younger. Wayne tries to stop Tommy but Tommy butters himself so Wayne can't grab him. When Wayne finally catches Tommy, he brings him to a reverend, who eventually can't take it anymore, as Uncle Tommy is too much for him. Wayne brings him back to his mother, but at work, to avoid extra expenses from hiring a wrecking crew, knowing Tommy's energetic nature, brings Tommy to demolish the building. Behind The Last Supper, at the dumpster, Brenda is pissed that someone called her friend "Trash Twins." Louise tells them when they're done talking to clean up the place and clock out, as she's closing the restaurant early so she can go to a restaurant to bring food home for her and her husband Daniel. While she leaves, Brenda chases after Louise, thinking it's her, but Jenny said it wasn't Louise because she doesn't shop at Mega-Lo-Mart. Jenny then talks to Jesus about the "Trash Twins" thing. Surprised, he only asks if Jenny was barefoot in the bathroom at the store. At home, Jenny tries to be mature about the situation and upgrades her life by watching documentaries, dressing nicer, drinking unsweetened hot tea, and wearing glasses. Betty checks the camera footage and finds out it was Crystalynn who splashed her and Jenny with dirty water. She shows Jenny at home and Betty uses her "friend tracker" to find out that she is at the Golden Truffle Buffet. The two conspire to go there and meet her. At the buffet, the two intentionally bump into her to try to admit her wrongdoings. Both of them say nice things to each other, while in their though bubbles, they spit out the truth about each other. Jenny and Betty continue to eat at the buffet. When they're ready to pay, the cashier says they don't have to because Crystalynn paid for them as she felt bad that Betty and Jenny were poor and strapped for cash, pissing them off. An ongoing feud between the two parties continues with pranks from dropping soda on Crystalynn at the mall to laying a skunk at Jenny's house and spraying it on Betty occur. One day, when the two come back, Violet greets them in the dark and says they are embarrassing her. Jenny says revenge is how adults speak to each other. But Violet doesn't believe her, questioning her role model, her mother. As Jenny doesn't want Violet to look down on her for the rest of her life, she proposes that Betty and her go apologize to Crystalynn. Betty agrees, but one more trick and she's going back to revenge. The two bring Crystalynn a gift to say sorry, but Crystalynn wants them to open it, as she thinks it might be another prank. Jenny opens it to reveal a sweater. The three hug and look at her nephew Tristan. Back home, Jenny is happy that the mess is over, but Betty reveals that while they were looking at Tristan, she put a rotten watermelon under the baby's bed, attracting flies in the entire house, making Crystalynn scream loudly. Violet congraulates Betty, not for her prank, but because the way she pranked Crystalynn was a form of art. Transcript Notes/Trivia *This episode is scheduled to air on November 3, 2019 because of Sunday Night Football on FOX the week before. *This is the first episode in the series to have a censored bleep. When Betty looks at the security camera footage and finds out it was Crystalynn who splashed the dirty water on her, she says, "Oh hell no, Crystal-*************-Lynn," with the long bleep being an obvious "motherfucking." The versions on FOXNOW and Hulu also have this bleeped out. *This episode got 1.33 million viewers on FOX on airdate. External links * Category:Episodes